The Final Goodbye
by TJ Jordan
Summary: When Peter Pan and Wendy Darling meet again for the first time in decades, they realize that this is the final time they will ever see each other again, leaving them to say "the final goodbye" that has been long overdue. - Based off of the 2002 Walt Disney sequel movie to Peter Pan, "The Return to Neverland".


**The Final Goodbye**

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm back to post my seventh fanfiction story! However, I'm making this one a "one-shot" story. I plan on doing a few of these.**

**I do apologize for those who are hoping for a longer story, but I'm currently working on my "Legend of Peter Pan" story and boy is working on long stories such a big responsibility. So, for as long as I am working on the Peter Pan story, I'm going to do a few one-shots for a while.**

**Anyway, this seventh fanfiction will focus once again on Peter Pan (spoilers!). But this time I'm doing something a little different. Instead of doing a whole new version, I'm taking something that has already been done and adding a little bit more to it. Very similar to what I did in "Edmond's and Mercedes's Lost Love" story. Okay, remember the 2002 Walt Disney sequel to Peter Pan known as "Return to Neverland"? Well, believe it or not, there was a certain scene that the movie got right and I really love it. It was the scene near the end of the movie that involves Peter Pan and (a now all grown up) Wendy Darling meeting for the first time in decades since their last adventure (referencing the 1953 movie). Now, for those who have seen the movie, I'm not saying that "Return to Neverland" is one of my favorite movies, but it is one that I like, all because of one particular scene that just captured my heart and soul. But I also realized that this scene could have been bigger and maybe a little bit more emotional. Don't get me wrong, that scene was very emotional but I wish I could have gotten more out of it. I'm just doing my version of the story.**

**To warn you, I will add some stuff to this scene and might make some changes (which I will only do if necessary). **

**Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! All credit and creation goes to Walt Disney, J.M. Barrie, and to others who own the rights.**

**The point of view will be on Wendy Darling and Peter Pan. I figured that just for once we could have two people controlling the point of view at the same time. I think this will work.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy my next installment. ;)**

* * *

Summary:

Peter Pan brings Jane back home during the ending to "Return to Neverland" and finds the one girl who he never forgot about. The one girl who captured his heart and got away. _Wendy Darling!_

Now fully grown, married, children of her own, Wendy still remembers the boy who got away from her and also stole her heart. Her dreams remind her of the moment she met him and was taken on the most greatest adventure of all. But not even time or distance could make her forget or let go of the love that lives on inside her heart. _Peter Pan!_

When both Peter and Wendy are reunited, they come to realize that love has been the key to holding them together. A love that can never be broken, nor forgotten. But this will be the final time they will see each other. The final time they will be able to say what needs to be said. And... the final time to say "_the final goodbye". _

Based off of the 2002 cartoon movie, "The Return to Neverland".

* * *

**The Final Goodbye**

* * *

**Peter Pan:**

* * *

The wind blew outside at the quietness of London. The sky only had a couple of clouds, allowing the moon to shine across the city. For once there was no planes and no war going on for the moment. The skies were clear and things finally seemed peaceful.

A house near Kensinton Gardens stood untouched by the bombing of the German planes. The only house in all of London that still left its windows open. The cool air came into the house, delivering the peaceful feeling of the night.

Near the third floor of the house one particular window laid open for a woman who believed in magic. A woman who never forgot what it means to be young at the center of her heart and soul. A woman who was happy with her life and had everything she could dream of. There on a king's size bed, _Wendy Darling_ slept, enjoying the beauty sleep and the peaceful quiet night.

From the shadows of the night came a figure, moving from the outside and into the room. A tiny white, yellow light followed him, staying by side. They kept at a distance from where Wendy slept, not wanting to wake her.

_Peter Pan _watched as she slept, noticing every detail and every movement. Even _Tinkerbell_ herself couldn't help but notice and smile.

Everything about her was perfect. The smile on her face and the tiny sounds made everything so perfect for that very moment. The way how she moved was like seeing the sunrise for the new day.

It had been years since Peter came back to this very house. In fact, it was decades. Time always seemed to be against Peter. Something that he had to live with, but was also okay with living with it. It was the price of being immortal.

Stepping forward, Peter came closer and closer towards Wendy, flying in the windless air of room. He could feel the small breeze against his skin. But it wasn't cold or warm, it was just cool. But the more he came closer to Wendy the more he felt a small chill run down his spine. Even his heart was racing against his chest, which he could almost hear.

Now just only feet away from her, Peter used the tip of his hand to touch her cheek. He twisted her golden, brownish hair on his fingers, studied the details of her face, and also begged to see the color of her blue eyes once more. His heart and body felt a cold feeling rushing through him, feeling something that he hasn't felt in a very long time. A feeling that always haunted him since the very moment he met her in person.

Memories came flowing back. He remembered the moment when he lost his shadow and Wendy helped him sow it back on. He remembered the moment he taught her and her brothers how to fly. He remembered the moment when he saved Wendy from falling to her death. And he also remembered the final moment when he left her the last time. The first and last time she came to Neverland with him.

He could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_The Jolly Roger rose into the air as Tinkerbell sprinkled pixie dust all over the ship. It turned everything into a goldish look and made the ship float even hider and hider into the sky. The island of Neverland became smaller the further the ship got, until finally it disappeared behind clouds and a series of stars in its wake._

_At the deck was Peter Pan himself, dressed in Hook's red coat and wearing Hook's purple hat. He stood proud of his victory over Hook and his pirates, taking the Jolly Roger as a prize._

_The Lost Boys were at work, handling the ship the best they can. Or rather the way they think they can._

_Peter walked down the steps of the deck and went across to the head of the ship, looking towards the horizon of the sky that will take them towards Earth. He listened to the sound of air and the looked on towards the beautiful stars that were above him._

_Just earlier he, the Lost Boys, Wendy, John, and Michael all defeated Captain Hook. They nearly lost but thanks to Tinkerbell's efforts and risk to save Peter they were able to rescue everyone and fight back. Another adventure well-done. Not that Peter remembers his adventures anyway._

_Tinkerbell came flying from the sails above and landed on Peter's shoulders._

_"We did it, Peter!" she shouted._

_It was funny that only he and some of the other Lost Boys can actually hear her words._

_Peter smiled and said, "Of course, Tink! We always do! Nothing can stop Peter Pan and the Lost Boys!" _

_He did a crow and floated a few feet in the air._

_Tinkerbell shoot a look at him and folded her arms against her chest._

_"And what about me?" she asked in a grumpy matter._

_Peter chuckled and said, "What's the matter? Can't you at least stop being such a grumpy-grump for one minute and just smile? You are such a buzz-kill."_

_Tink didn't change her expression._

_Finally giving in, Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Nothing can stop Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell. Are you happy now?"_

_"Yes, I am," she said and smiled. "You are such an ass."_

_"I've been told."_

_A small sound of footsteps came behind them._

_Peter turned to see Wendy just a couple of feet from him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her blue nightgown. The blue eyes, the pink lips, the golden-brown hair, and the just the beautiful appearance of her face as well._

_'Stop it'! a voice in his head shouted. 'Love changes people. Changes you.'_

_Seeing the fact that she wanted to speak with him alone, he turned towards Tink and nodded towards her._

_Tinkerbell flew away, without making a face or even a sound of disapproval, which surprised Peter. He noticed that she has been more nicer around Wendy now. Like as if she came to an understand of her or something._

_Looking into Wendy's eyes Peter swallowed and said, "We should be arriving in London soon. You can sleep if you want to. I think I saw John and Michael resting for the moment."_

_Wendy nodded and brought her hands together, fingers crossing the other. There was look on her face that said that something wasn't as it seems with her._

_"Wendy?" Peter asked. "Are you alright?"_

_Wendy smiled and said, "Of course I am. I'm excited to go home. I think I know now why growing up is so important and I've made peace with it. I understand my father more clearly and I see things a little bit of how he sees them." She paused. "It's just..."_

_"It's just what?"_

_Tears appeared in Wendy's eyes as she looked down and back up._

_"I want you and the Lost Boys to come live with us!" she said out loud, nearly sobbing._

_Peter was stunned by her answer and felt a shock run down his spine. His own head was at war, fighting between something that he never has been able to let go. For a single moment his body betrayed him and he could feel the pressure on his heart._

_All the Lost Boys had heard what she said and had turned their attention towards them. They had the same expression as Peter did._

_Earlier Wendy had convinced the Lost Boys to come live with her and her family, or at least find a family that can support them through orphanage. They seemed to go along with it, but Peter knew that they would change their minds when the real moment of the decision-making came. They were like him and he knew that being young forever was something that couldn't just be taken away. It was their life and Neverland was their true home. The world turned their backs on them and they found a home on Neverland, with Peter as their father, or rather their father-figure. It was the one true place that they truly belong. The life that they live made sense and made them feel happy. They had found their place in life and to just leave it was like taking something close to you and never seeing it again._

_As for Peter himself, he couldn't leave either. But for different reasons than people would think._

_Looking into the eyes of Wendy, he walked forward and placed his hand over her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin on his. He felt a cold, warm feeling in his stomach and heart. Something that he hasn't felt. It almost scared him._

_"Wendy," he said in a sweet, soft voice. "I want to come live with you. I really do..."_

_"Then do come live with me!" she grabbed him by his coat and almost pulled him closer. "Leave all of this behind and just let go!"_

_Peter shook his head and replied, "I can't."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because it is the one place that I belong. Where all of us belong. Me, the Lost Boys, Tinkerbell, and even Tigerlily and her tribe. We all belong in Neverland. When the world looked at us they threw us out into the cold and left us alone. As a result, we found Neverland and we found a place that we could call home. Yes, it is dangerous. Yes, it is a place where death and suffering goes free, but Neverland is no different from Earth. Look at your world and you will see that there is danger there too. The only difference is that Neverland didn't turn its back on us... including me. When all hope seemed lost we found a place that held hope. Earth, Neverland, and pretty much the entire universe is full of evil, death, suffering, and betrayal. We can't hide from it, we can only face it and fight against it. To hold up hope and good. Neverland is the place that I can make my stand." He paused for a second. "We all become who we are through choices, but we are also defined by the things that happen to us. Whether we all come from a dark backstory or if we come from a good backstory, we are left with the decision of how we will let those moments define us. We can take that one bad thing in our life and turn it into something good for ourselves. Or you can do the opposite and create more bad. I am be a cocky boy, someone who can be full of himself and sometimes mean, but in the end I keep my troubles to myself and do what is right. Neverland is how I keep myself this way. Just like the rest of us do."  
_

_The Lost Boys nodded to themselves and smiled, taking in Peter's words. They then went back to their work, letting them finish the conversation in private._

_Wendy smiled and touched his cheek, tears coming down her face._

_"You are smart," she said. "Something I didn't know."_

_Peter laughed and said, "I am full of surprises."_

_"But you won't change your mind?" she asked._

_Peter shook his head._

_"I'm sorry," he looked towards the floor. "But there is another opinion. You and your brothers can stay with me and the others in Neverland." He looked up. "But something tells me that you belong on Earth and with your family. Just as much as I belong on Neverland and to the Lost Boys."_

_Wendy chuckled and said, "You are like a father to them. And you are wiser than I remember."_

_"I guess I just needed to be reminded of it," he smiled. "I guess that you are the one to remind me of where I belong."_

_"And you remind me of where I belong too."_

_For a little while they stared into each other's eyes and let the silence do all of the talking._

_Finally, Wendy came in closer to Peter, filling in the rest of the gap between them._

_"Peter?" she said in a nervous but happy voice._

_"What?" Peter was beginning to breath heavily._

_Fighting back the tears, Wendy moved her arms around his neck and said, "I love you."_

_Every cell in his brain told him to not say the words. He fought against them, fully knowing that just saying what he wanted to say just might ruin everything that he is. But he didn't care for that single moment. _

_Finally he managed to say the words._

_"I... love you too..."_

_Wendy's heart skipped a beat as she heard the words from his month. They were the most beautiful words to her ears. The words that she never thought she would hear from the boy-who-wouldn't-grow-up._

_Even Peter's heart skipped a beat once he said the words. In fact, his heart might have stopped all the same._

_Wendy used her arms to pull him towards her and their lips met with a clashing force. And this was no ordinary kiss either. This was the kiss of 'true love'._

_The kiss went on for minutes, even though it felt like an eternity to them._

_They finally pulled away, still in each other's arms. Daring not to let go._

_"That...was...amazing..." Wendy whispered and pressed her forehead against Peter's. "You will always be my one true love. Always and forever."_

_"And you will always be mine," he smiled._

_They held each other until the end of the journey, the moment when they would part and her brothers would be placed to sleep in their beds of the very house that they always lived in. Peter escorted Wendy off the ship and into the bedroom. They shared another kiss before Peter and the Lost Boys would journey back to Neverland on the Jolly Roger._

_But Wendy didn't go to sleep in her own bed. She stayed at the window and looked out towards the stars, watching the ship get further and further away, heading towards Neverland. She could see Peter standing at the ropes and hanging from the edge to see more of her. Until the moment the ship disappeared forever, Wendy didn't go sleep. Instead she looked on, longing for her one true love._

* * *

Just as the memory came to an end, Peter couldn't help but smile at Wendy Darling as she slept peacefully in her bed. He loved seeing again after so many years.

The reason he never visited her was because he knew that if he did it would only make things worse for both of them of trying to move on. He knew that Wendy would one day marry and one day have children of her own. He wished to God that he could have been part of that. But a part of him knew as well that, that was the kind of life that he could never have. It wasn't for him and he wasn't fit for it. And Wendy couldn't live forever in Neverland. She would have missed her parents and would have felt out of place, almost like she didn't belong.

The only reason he came back to this house was because Jane needed to come back, with some guidance. Apparently Hook and his pirates kidnapped her and took her to Neverland, believing her to be Wendy. They had some of their great adventures in Neverland. They took on Hook and pirates... again. Fought an octopus. Sank the Jolly Roger. Found treasure. Saved Tinkerbell from death. And even managed to restore Jane's faith in magic again. But those are part of a story for another time.

Leaning down towards her, Peter whispered, "You will always be the one. Always."

Just as he got up he heard Wendy's voice and he froze.

"Peter," Wendy whispered in her sleep. "Peter."

Looking back and seeing that she was talking in her sleep, he signed and continued on. But the way how she said his name made his heart ach and become sad. He longed for a life like this with Wendy. He wanted it so much.

Just as he reached the window he heard another voice, one that recognized immediately.

"Mommy!" Jane's voice echoed through the entire house.

Just as Wendy's eyes opened and was about to fly out of bed, Peter and Tinkerbell were gone from the entrance of the window, hiding just above the entrance on the outside.

As Peter listened, he could hear Jane talking about him and also about how sorry she was about not listening to her. Then he heard the voice of a young boy and also the sound of Jane playing with him.

Deciding it was best if he and Tink made way back to Neverland, he signaled Tink to get ready to move.

But Tinkerbell accidently made the mistake of moving too fast, making too much sound of pixie dust.

Peter knew for sure that someone was definitely going to hear that.

* * *

**Wendy:**

* * *

Wendy smiled as she looked at her children, playing and having fun together. It seemed weird to her that Jane went from being such a 'non-believer' of the stories to just be right back at her usual self when she was way younger. It was almost like she had a journey of her own to Neverland.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of something coming from her bedroom. She frowned and turned towards the window, walking from the door to it. She slowly approached it and listened for the sound again. Just as she reached the window she placed her two hands on the wood and looked out, searching for what made the noise earlier.

A part of her recognized that the sound was... _pixie dust_. She still has dreams of the her adventures to Neverland and also of _Peter Pan _himself. She could remember almost every single detail of that small time in her past. But it was that small time that changed everything for her. And also Peter Pan who showed her what it means to be young at heart and to belong somewhere.

Turning her head back and forth, she began to wonder if it was real or part of her imagination. She made a face of confusion and then got up from the window, shaking her head as she figuring that it was all in her head. As she walked away she smiled and began to remember the voice of Peter, wishing that she could hear it one last time.

But suddenly, she heard the sound of shushing and also the sound that she heard earlier.

Wendy stopped and took a deep breath. She made a face as she realized whose voice that was and also what the sound was as well. She knew for sure, but wanted to see it for herself.

Just as she leaned out once more a figured appeared right before her, just flew as if gravity had no control over it. She gasped and pulled back, frightened by the figure.

But as she saw the figure in the light she saw the face of the one person she thought she would never see again. The face of the boy who got away and stole her heart so many years ago. As she saw his face her heart began to race and even skip a beat. It was almost like life was filling up inside of her and was about to make her explode. All of the memories came flowing back at once.

* * *

**Peter Pan:**

* * *

Peter knew that Wendy had grown up but he didn't expect that she would this much. She had grown bigger than him and even looked more beautiful than he originally imagined. The darkness of the room from earlier took away a lot of details he couldn't imagine. But still... she was more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

"Wendy?" he asked, as if he didn't know for sure. "Is that you?"

For that very split second time seemed to stand still and he felt happiness come into his heart. He felt that very same feeling from so many years ago come rushing back. He felt like he was going to explode just because of it.

* * *

**Wendy:**

* * *

Wendy's expression went from startled to smiling. She felt like she was twelve or thirteen years old again. Like the very first time she met Peter. It was almost like she was reliving a past that seemed so distance, yet so memorable.

Wendy's emotions and instincts betrayed her as she didn't know what to do next. She began to use her right hand to push back some of her hair, acting all shy like a teenager. She just couldn't help it. But she was enjoying every minute of it. She loved feeling this way and she didn't want to stop either.

"Hello, Peter," she responded, smiling as big as her lips and cheeks can allow her. "Long time no see."

She looked towards the wood of the window, still acting shy.

* * *

**Peter Pan:**

* * *

Peter flew in closer as Wendy stared down and rested his hand on top of hers by accident, not noticing. He saw a lot of change in her and began to wonder if she really was the same girl he remembered.

"You've changed," he said, testing her.

But suddenly, he felt Wendy's hand below his chin, turning his face to look at her. He began to see those beautiful blue eyes and for that moment he saw the young twelve year old girl once again.

"Not really," she replied, giggling. "I would never change, Peter. I'm still the same girl from so many years ago. The same girl you captured the heart of. I may be a grown-up but I am still young on the inside. Just like you taught me."

Peter smiled and said, "Nothing beats the classics, right?"

Wendy laughed and said, "True. By the way, was that you that Jane has been going on about?"

Peter winked and said, "It wasn't my fault this time..."

"Oh, really?" Wendy raised an eyebrow at him. "Like nothing ever is your fault."

They both laughed at her joke.

"Really, it wasn't," he chuckled some more. "Hook kidnapped her and I rescued her."

Wendy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"But things got better over time," he went on. "Apparently her little adventure restored her faith in magic and fairies once more."

"I've noticed," Wendy smiled lowered her hands from her mouth. "Thank you so much Peter."

"Ah, you can send me the bill," he teased and laughed.

Wendy punched him on the shoulder and laughed along with him.

"You are such an ass," she winked.

"I've been told," he replied and winked.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell came flying out of nowhere and settled right on Wendy's hand.

_"Hey, that's my line!" _she teased.

Peter laughed.

* * *

**Wendy:**

* * *

Wendy smiled as she watched Tinkerbell settle on her hand. She loved this fairy, even if she was a little mean.

"Hello, Tinkerbell," she said with happiness and love.

She watched as Tink looked back at Peter, saying words to him.

"She says that you are beautiful and kind," Peter said. "And she's also happy to see you again."

"And I'm happy to see both of you," Wendy winks at Tink.

"You know what is miss?" Peter asked.

"What?"

"Your ability to fly," he signaled Tinkerbell.

Tink flew from Wendy's hand and went a circle twice around her, allowing the pixie dust to spread across her. Just as Tink was by Peter's side Wendy began to float off the ground and into the air of her room.

Wendy began to laugh and said, "Oh, Tink!"

She giggled and began to think more on her happy thoughts. She finally found one that gave her the strength to fly even higher. She allowed herself to float out of the window and right towards Peter.

"May I have this dance?" Peter asked and stretched out his hand.

"You may," Wendy smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her towards him.

In a dance position they began to dance in midair, just feet away from the window.

"Don't this just remind you of the good old days?" Peter asked.

"Oh, it does," Wendy smiled. "I miss those days, Peter. Why does life have to be so cruel?"

"True, life can be cruel, in its own way."

For a little while longer they danced and looked into each other's eyes, just enjoying the moment.

Finally, Peter swallowed and asked, "Wendy?"

"Yeah," Wendy smiled.

"What is your happy thought right now?"

Wendy's face went red and she looked away, acting shy again.

Finally, she looked at him in the eyes and said, "It's... it's... it's spending forever with you. Spending a life with you and allowing ourselves to belong in the same place."

The very words struck Peter as he heard them and for the first time, he had tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you, Peter. Always and forever."

Both of them had tears in their eyes. They didn't want the moment to end but they knew that they had to part. They knew that the special moment had to end. That it had to be the final time they saw each other. Wendy had responsibilities to her children and to her husband, and Peter had responsibilities to the Lost Boys and to Neverland. They belonged in two separate worlds, but it will always be their love that connects 'em.

Wendy allowed herself to float back to the window and settle her feet onto the ground. She looked back at Peter, who was had his eyes on her.

She watched as Peter took his hat off and bowed to her, as a sign of respect and also a private joke that they once did so long ago.

"Madam," he said and leaned back up, placing his hat against his chest.

Wendy smiled and chuckled, bowing to him as well.

Peter twisted his hat and suddenly began to have sadness in his eyes.

Wendy knew what those eyes meant and she could feel it too. She knew that they were about to say goodbye and it was definitely going to be _the final goodbye _this time. She hated goodbyes, but this time she knew that it was something that had to be said.

"Goodbye, Wendy," Peter said with sadness and also hope, allowing tears to appear.

"Goodbye, Peter," Wendy said, tearing up as well.

With that, both Peter and Tinkberbell flew away into the darkness and back for Neverland.

Wendy allowed the tears to come and smiled.

Both Jane and Danny, her two adorable children ran right next to her side, looking amazed at Peter Pan as he flew away.

They enjoyed the moment for a little bit until they realized that Edward had returned home from the war, watching him exit the military truck as it dropped him off. They all ran down to meet him.

* * *

**Peter Pan:**

* * *

Peter Pan and Tinkerbell watched from a distance as Wendy, Jane, and Danny reunited with Edward. They both smiled as they watched this spectacular moment go on. They admired the love, the joy, the happiness that was being portrayed right in front of them.

Peter wanted nothing more than to be part of that. To be married, to have kids, to have a life of his own. He wanted that with Wendy. But he knew that she was living her own and that he had missed his chance at it. And besides, he couldn't live that life. It wasn't for him and he knew that. Neverland was his home and the Lost Boys are his family. Nothing can beat that. Except for Wendy. His true love.

All he wanted for Wendy was for her to be happy and just seeing her living the life she enjoys was more than enough to tell him that he had nothing to worry about.

Looking at Tink, Peter said, "Come on, Tink. Lets go home."

And the two began the journey back for Neverland. Flying above the rooftops of London and disappearing into the sky of _"the second star to the right, straight on till morning"._

From that moment forward, Peter never forgot _the final goodbye._

* * *

**Okay, not the happy ending you were expecting, but at least it ended in a way that seemed hopeful and somewhat alright. **

**I wanted to redo the ending to "Return to Neverland" and give my spin on it. I did add scenes to it but it was to fulfill my version and how I would have done it. I even may have changed a few things as well but those were necessary. The characters may have been out of character, the way how they are in the movie. **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Please review and also check out what else I have. :)**


End file.
